soliafandomcom-20200214-history
Pet Toys
Though pets can be raised by clicks alone, sometimes everyone needs a little help. The following lists are of special items that you can equip in your pet's inventory that will have strong effects on them. Interested in learning about the pets of Sorven? Check out the KogoDex. Click here to go back to the main Kogo page. * ' Bait:' +1 every 5 minutes. Can be bought in the Sorven Pet Stop. * ' Blue Toy Mouse:' +1 every 5 minutes. Can be bought in the Sorven Pet Stop. * ' | Comfy Gold/Silver Slippers:' +1 every 5 minutes. Can be bought in Rags to Riches. * ' Holly Pin:' +1 every 5 minutes. Past Event Item. * ' Tiny Yarn Ball:' +1 every 3.5 minutes. Can be bought in the Sorven Pet Stop. * ' Confection Chickens:' +5 every 15 minutes. Past Event Item. * ' Confection Rabbits:' +5 every 15 minutes. Past Event Item. * ' Choco Bun Bun:' +7 every 20 minutes. Past Event Item. * ' Cat Dancer:' +2 every 5 minutes. Can be bought in the Sorven Pet Stop. Cats only! (Majig, Zombie Majig, & Sleepy Star). *''' Hearty:' +4 every 10 minutes. Past Donation Item. * ' Ball of Yarn:' +2 every 4 minutes. Can be made by Tailors. * ' Clover Collar:' +2 every 4 minutes (For Denvers only). Past Event Item. * ' | Coal/Snow Pom Pom:' +2 every 4 minutes. Can be bought in the Winter Wonderland shop (Seasonal). * ' (any color) Chick/Bunny Croquette Ball:' +2 every 4 minutes. Past Event Item. * ' Spun Sugar:' +10 every 10 minutes. Past Donation Item. * ' Bubble Trouble:' +4 every 3 minutes 50 seconds. Past Donation Item. * ' Tiny Treats:' +3 mood and +3 experience. One time use. Reoccurring Event Item. Can be bought in the Donation Shop. * ' Blue Raspberry Sucker:' +10. One time use. Can be bought in the Garden Patio Cafe. * ' Love Potion:' +50 mood after 1 minute cool down period. One time use only! Can be bought in the Sorven Pet Stop. * ' Blacksmith Hammer:' -10 mood every 20 minutes. Can be bought in Stal-Mart. * ' Toolbox Hammer:' -10 every 20 minutes. Can be crafted by Blacksmiths. * ' Fruitcake:' -10 mood every 20 minutes. Past Event Item. * ' Hammer:' -10 mood every 20 minutes. Can be bought in Stal-Mart. * ' Light Hammer:' -5 every 10 minutes. Can be bought in Sorven Crafts. * ' Cat Collar:' -1 mood every 30 seconds. Can be bought in the Accessory Shop . * ' Buckle Collar:' -1 mood every 30 seconds. Can be bought in the Accessory Shop. * ' Broken Heart Potion:' -50 mood after 1 minute cool down period. One time use only! Can be bought in the Sorven Pet Stop. * ' Ariel's Angel Pennant:' +40 every 6 hours. Obtained from Save Ariel event. Locked to account. * ' Majig Pennant:' +40 every 6 hours. Obtained from quest in the Sorven Pet Shop. Locked to account. * ' Brymstone:' +5 every 20 minutes (for fire type pets only). Past donation item. * ' Fantasma:' +5 every 20 minutes. Past donation item. * ' Ice Shard:' +15 every 25 minutes (for water type pets only). Past donation item. * ' Amethyst Orb:' +15 every 30 minutes. Past donation item * ' Heaven's Cloak:' +10 every 12 minutes. Past donation item. * ' Tiny Treats:' +3 mood and +3 experience. One time use. Reoccurring Event Item. Can be bought in the Donation Shop. * ' Strawberry Taffy:' +10. One time use. Can be bought in the Garden Patio Cafe. * ' Experience Potion:''' +100 EXP after 1 minute cool down. One time use only! Can be bought in the Sorven Pet Shop. Category:Pet Category:Kogo